The Nightmare
by lovekotlc
Summary: Aleeka longs for the adventures that Sophie and her friends share, so whenever they are getting ready to defeat the Neverseen she asks to help. But for some reason they keep saying no and avoiding her. Why can't they treat her like a normal elf? Or is she normal . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi KotLC lovers! I'm lovekotlc here and this is my first chapter/story. I love the name 'The Nightmare' because it sounds sooo cool! Just please remember this is my first time doing this so if it's messed up or you don't like it please leave a review! If it's too short please tell me and i'll be happy to make it longer. I don't know when i'll update this cause if people don't like it I'll possibly try something else . . . Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

Aleeka looked behind her. There they were. The Neverseen. Aleeka picked up her pace, worried they would get to her. She started channeling energy to her legs and ran faster. She pushed her dark hair behind her ears and kept running. They were gaining on her. Closer. Closer. And closer still! No matter how hard she tried she couldn't out run them. They were almost in range of grabbing her when something clicked in her mind. _Levitate._ Aleeka started to push against gravity. Up and Up. Higher and Higher. Faster and Faster. Unfortunately, The two Neverseen members also knew how to levitate. They were coming after her. And just when she thought all was lost . . . she woke up.

Aleeka tried to push the dream out of her mind so she could go back to sleep. No luck. She sat up and looked at her clock. _4:18 a.m._ Aleeka groaned. It was still over 3 hours till she had to go to Foxfire. She quietly crept out of bed and went to brush her dark wavy hair. Aleeka swept her hair into a bun and fastened a paper butterfly on the bun. She put on her Foxfire uniform and did her makeup. The nightmare still haunted her as she went down stairs. She'd had a lot of nightmares ever since she saw one of the dreadful Neverseen when she was 11. Now she was 14 and still woke in cold sweat. Aleeka sighed. She found some leftover custard bursts and ate them for breakfast. She heard someone come down stairs.

"Good Morning Aleeka. Your up early." said Aleeka's mom.

"Good Morning."

"Did you have breakfast yet?"

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

"I'm fine Mom."

"You don't seem fine . . ." Aleeka's little brother, Adrian, ran into the kitchen.

"Hey Adrian." Aleeka asked her brother, trying to change the subject.

"What?" Adrian asked.

"Are you going to have friends over today?"

"No."

"OK. That means I can have my friends over."

"Like who?" her mom questioned.

"Oh . . . I don't know . . . Sophie, Fitz, Whoever wants to . . . maybe Dex." Aleeka's heart flopped when ever she said that. Adrian snickered.

"What?" asked Aleeka.

"You get all dreamy when you talk about Dex." Adrian remarked. Aleeka's face burned.

"I DO NOT!"

"Sure . . ."

"Ughhhh!" Aleeka stomped over too the Leapmaster.

"Foxfire!" Aleeka yelled. She stepped into the light and dizzolved away to Foxfire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! This is my second episode of 'The Nightmare'. I've tried to make this one longer because last time I was like " That's more of a proglue than a Chapter . . ." I'm also going to add more detail. I'm really bad at conversations. Sooo yeah. Like I said in the last Chapter Im new to this. (despite my bio . . . for now.) You might have noticed Aleeka has a crush on Dex. I've just felt no one really likes Dex and there aren't enough girls for all the boys. So i've added a girl so it's equal. (unless you count Wylie.)** **Thanks so much for reviewing I will be posting some and If you really want to get posted and your didn't this time, I will make sure everyone has a turn.**

 **booksaremylife/guest: Thanks so much for your review! It really meant a lot! Especially since you were my first reviewer! *claps* It means a ton when someone says my story is really good because sometimes I think the story sounds weird. But maybe that's just me . . .**

 **Cress070: Thank you for the information! I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I will work on those grammar issues.**

 **And here's the story . . .**

When Aleeka arrived at Foxfire, barely anyone was there. A few Mentors were arriving but not many people were there. Then Aleeka remembered she forgot to check the time. A clock on the wall showed it was only _6:46._ Well at least she had an hour to put her books in her locker. Not that she needed that much time.

When she licked her lock, it tasted like Aleeka ate Iggy fart. Still gagging Aleeka put her books in her locker except for her Universe one. When she was done, she saw Sophie, Keefe, and Biana whispering to one another. Aleeka sighed. They were always leaving her out of their 'secret' conversations. She ran over to them.

"Hey guys! What's up?"Aleeka asked. They stopped talking.

"Oh. Hi Aleeka! We were just discussing what we are going to get Linh and Tam for their Welcome to Foxfire gift." Sophie said quickly. Keefe and Biana nodded.

"Umm . . OK, without me? I didn't even know that was a thing." Aleeka said sadly. Why couldn't they let her in on their conversations? She knew she might not be as helpful as the others were since she was a Conjuror, but she was still their friend.

"I'm sorry Aleeka. We didn't see you." Biana apologized. Aleeka doubted they hadn't seen her. She was right by the lockers!

"It's fine." Aleeka said, even though it wasn't. "So what are you getting them?"

"Ummm . . . Look there's Dex!" said Sophie. Aleeka turned around. When she saw him, she smoothed her hair and said "Hi Dex!"

"Hi Aleeka. Oh hello guys!" said Dex. Aleeka didn't miss the fact that he said her name but he called everyone else 'guys'. Aleeka was beaming. Keefe smirked. Now her face was on fire.

"Empaths. . ." She thought.

"Its almost time for Assembly!" Sophie said. Everyone went quietly down the hall. When they got to the Assembly room, Sophie, Dex, and Biana went to the Level 3 section while Aleeka went to Level 2 and Keefe went to join Fitz in Level 5. Aleeka sighed when she saw Sophie whispering again with Dex and Biana. Sophie turned and looked at Aleeka. A voice filled her head.

 _Meet us at the Leapmaster after classes._

Aleeka jumped, then nodded at Sophie. Maybe they were finally going to include her in their plans. Aleeka smiled. Magnate Leto's face appeared on the giant screen.

"Hello prodigies! Welcome to another day at Foxfire! The only announcement isn't really an announcement. I need Aleeka Kulkarni in my office. Everyone else enjoy your day." Magnate Leto clicked away once he finished the announcement. Prodigies started whispering and pointing at Aleeka. Keefe came over to her.

"I didn't know you were a prankster! We could have so much fun together! What did you do?" Keefe teased.

". . . I don't know why he wants me." Aleeka said quietly.

"Well good luck!" Keefe winked and walked away. Aleeka started for Magnate Leto's office. She knocked on his door.

"Come in Aleeka." Magnate Leto's voice said through the door. Aleeka went in and Magnate Leto motioned her to sit down.

"I'm sure your wondering why your here." Magnate Leto guessed. Aleeka nodded.

"Let's get to the point. Sophie and her friends have been avoiding you since they heard this news." Magnate Leto told her. Aleeka thought about all the times Sophie and her friends had avoided her.

"Well there's a reason for that. And a reason for why Sophie wanted you to meet her at the Leapmaster. You see . . . your parents . . are with the Neverseen." Magnate Leto explained. Aleeka's vision blurred. No this isn't happening. I'm dreaming. This isn't real. These thoughts went through her head as she pinched herself. She wasn't waking up. Not this. Anything but this.

"You are joking, right?" Asked Aleeka nervously.

"I'm sorry Aleeka. That's why your here. Sophie was going to explain but I thought it might be best if I told you. Fitz and Biana are going to take you to Everglen. There you will be safe." Magnate Leto assured her.

"NO! YOUR LYING! I WILL PROVE IT!" Aleeka yelled, tears streaming down her face. She dashed out of the office and ran to the Leapmaster.

"Watershed!" Aleeka yelled. She stepped into the light and arrived at Watershed. She ran into the kitchen.

"Mom! Dad!" No one answered. She checked all the rooms but found no one. Usually they were home right now. . . She heard a voice out side. Aleeka looked out the window and saw 3 cloaked figures with the Neverseen sign: A white eye. Aleeka ran down stairs and went outside without thinking about the danger. One saw her and must of been a Psionopath because a force field surrounded her and the other Neverseen. One Neverseen pulled out a cloth. Aleeka screamed. When he put the cloth to her nose, it smelled sweet.

"NOOO!" Aleeka yelled. They were sedatives. Aleeka tried not to give in but It didn't work. The last thing she saw were flashes from outside the shield. And then total complete darkness.

 **(Sorry i'm not sorry about the clip hanger)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello** **again!** **This is the third chapter of The Nightmare. I think people might read this if it's complete, so i'm going to finish this as fast as I can so you guys will hopefully enjoy it more. I can work on it about every day since I'm homeschooled. But not as much on Monday's because I have community to go to. In this chapter, I added on to base quest a bit. You'll see for yourself what I added.** **I never got any more reviews but then again, it's only been a few days since I published the last chapter. I was expecting some reviews because last time I got them less than 18 hours after I published it. So please review! It really helps me to want to write more. But anyway if you have stayed this far and haven't just decided to skip this and scroll down, I won't keep you waiting. Here is the story . . .**

Pitch black surrounded Aleeka as if she was floating on a current but not going anywhere.

 _Aleeka_

 _Aleeka please wake up._ The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

 _Aleeka it's me, Dex._ The word Dex returned Aleeka to the present. Her eyelids fluttered open. Her sight was blurred but soon she was able to make out a single figure with strawberry blonde hair and periwinkle eyes.

"Dex . . ." Aleeka said. She tried to sit up, but a throbbing pain in her head forced her to lie down.

"No. You rest. You've been out for at least 3 days." Dex informed her.

"3 Days!" Aleeka exclaimed. "What happened? I know I was knocked out, but how did you find me?"

"After you fled Magnate Leto's office, he came to get Sophie, Biana, and I. He thought we might be able to calm you down. When we arrived at Watershed, you were unconscious in Ruy's force field. I hailed Tam and he broke down the shield, but not before Gethen slammed you next to the force field once. Fintan also burned you a few times." Dex told her. Aleeka shuddered.

"There was a bit of a battle after, but I took you to Elwin before it was over. In the end they got away though . . ." Dex said.

"Where am I? This isn't the Healing Center." Aleeka asked.

"We're at Everglen. It's the safest place for you."

"Where is everyone else? And what's going to happen to Adrian?" Aleeka questioned.

"Everyone is waiting outside, and Adrian is here too."

"Can I see him?"

"Umm . . Well it's kinda the middle of the night."

"And everyone else is up?"

"Hey! Come on. Your brother is 7. He wanted to go to sleep!"

"Yeah. OK. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why have you guys left me out of this? I mean you guys have avoided me for 3 years! I'm over what happened last time. I want to help!" Dex looked uncomfortable.

"Sophie was afraid of what would happen to you if you knew. After seeing what happened to Keefe . . ."

"So you thought I would go join the Neverseen."

"I'm sorry Aleeka. I really am."

"I'm not joining the Neverseen, OK? I just felt so . . . alone I guess. You guys wouldn't come over, I know why now, and you left me out of all your secret meetings. Why did you decide to tell me now?"

"We knew they were going to make an attack soon. Not the specifics, but enough to know it involved you and your brother." Dex finished. Aleeka sighed. Someone opened the door.

"Dex! You were supposed to tell me when she was up!" Elwin complained.

"Sorry . . ." Dex mumbled.

"Never mind. How are you feeling Aleeka?" Elwin asked.

"Ummm . . My head kinda hurts, but other than that i'm fine." Aleeka replied.

"Well here's something for the pain, and here's a Bottle of Youth." Elwin said, handing her the exlirs. "Are you up for visitors?"

"I guess." Aleeka sighed. Elwin opened the door and in came Sophie, Biana, Fitz, Keefe, Tam, Linh, and Alden.

"Wow. How many people were waiting for me to wake up?!" Aleeka laughed.

"Well it's not every day your attacked by the Neverseen." said Tam.

"Unless your Foster." said Keefe. Sophie glared at him.

"So what happened?" asked Biana.

"Well I searched the house and no one was there. I was so upset I didn't think about the danger, And then there was a force field around me, and then . . ." Aleeka shuddered.

"I've been there and i'm so sorry." Sophie said giving her a hug. Aleeka knew she meant it.

"I know, but could you please include me in your plans now?" Aleeka asked.

"Of course." Sophie said smiling.

"Wow. I didn't think it would be that easy." said Aleeka.

"You deserve it after all you've been through." said Fitz. Someone entered the room.

"Aleeka! Your awake! Why didn't anyone tell me? Are you OK? What happened?" asked Adrian sleepily. Aleeka laughed.

"I'm fine now Adrian." Aleeka said.

"Not until I say so." said Elwin. "Right now you need to rest. Everyone out!"

After a week, Elwin declared her cured, and she was able to get out of her room and get to know her new environment. Alden said she couldn't attend Foxfire though until the recent events were cleared up. So Fitz and Biana ended up bringing her homework after school to her. Keefe, Sophie, and Dex visited every day, but Tam and Linh had to catch up on their studies. Soon, Aleeka found out everything there is to know about the Neverseen.

One day, she went outside the gates of Everglen to explore. Aleeka found herself on a hill, over looking a giant lake. Aleeka sighed. She sank down in the grass to enjoy the view. She didn't know how long she had been there for when someone came behind her.

"Aleeka?" a voice asked. Aleeka jumped. She looked around.

"Oh. Hi Fitz."

"We were just about to play base quest. Boys VS girls. Tam and Linh are here to."

"OK. I'm coming!" Aleeka followed Fitz to where everyone was.

"You guys are sooo questing first!" said Biana.

"Fiiiiiinne. But we get a 10 second head start since you have Sophie." said Dex.

"Deal." Biana agreed. The boys ran off.

"So do we have a plan?" asked Aleeka.

"Meh don't get tagged and guard the base." said Sophie. Aleeka laughed.

"I'll go over there." said Aleeka.

"OK." said Linh. Aleeka ran over to the forest. She thought the best way to scout for the boys was to get a birds eye view. She started to levitate.

"Wow." Aleeka breathed. The view was gorgeous. The sunset dipped in red and violet. And stars peeking out over the tree tops.

"Gotcha!" A voice said, breaking Aleeka's concentration. She started to plunge down torward the trees. Aleeka screamed. An invisible hand grabbed her and pulled her back up.

"Sorry Aleeka." Tam said. "I didn't mean to scare you. Are you OK? Your very pale."

"Oh I'll be fine. I was just distracted." Aleeka said. "But you got me, so now what?"

"Now your my prisoner!" Tam said triumphantly. Aleeka paled even more.

"Not in that way . . . Why are you so afraid? I mean what happened a few weeks ago, that's in the past. Come on! We are having fun!" said Tam.

"Your right. I'm overreacting." sighed Aleeka.

"OK. Back to our base!" Tam said. He folded shadows around him and Aleeka to hide them so the girls didn't see them. They floated back to the boys base in silence.

"Nobody's won yet?" asked Aleeka.

"Apparently." Tam replied. Once they reached the base, Tam handed her over to Keefe, who put her in their 'prison'. A voice filled Aleeka's head.

 _OK. Have you guys found anyone?_ It must be Sophie.

 _I'm caught._ said Aleeka.

 _Oh. What about you Biana?_ asked Sophie.

 _I'm watching Dex try to get over here. It's really funny actually._ laughed Biana.

 _OK. Linh?_

 _Im fine. Just watching. And waiting. And soaking anyone who comes to close._ reported Linh.

 _OK. Good. Aleeka try to escape or we will come get you. Got it?_

 _OK. Keefe is my guard by the way._

 _Thanks for the info. See you soon._ The voice disappeared. Keefe suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Uhhhh. . . Keefe? What are you doing?" asked Aleeka nervously. Keefe let go.

"Just checking your emotions. Not having secret conversations are you?" asked Keefe curiously. Aleeka blushed.

"Thought so." Keefe smirked. "Yo Bangs Boy! Prisoner #1 was having secret conversations!

"Don't call me that Mophead!" yelled Tam. Keefe laughed. Aleeka rolled her eyes. They were hopeless. Fitz came over to the base, with a struggling Biana.

"Prisoner #2!" Fitz called. Aleeka waved at Biana. Biana smiled.

"Better put them in separate cells. Dex can be Aleeka's guard when he gets back. But for now Keefe, you will have to watch them both especially Biana." said Fitz. Biana glared at him.

"Don't worry Wonderboy. I'm already back." said a voice. It was Dex.

"I see we have some company." observed Dex.

"Yep. Tam found Aleeka and Fitz found Biana." said Keefe.

"And _I_ got Tam!" Linh said from where she was, encased in a water bubble with Tam. Tam was mumbling, but no one could hear him.

"Aww not Bangs Boy!" Keefe said. Linh took a step forward and her bubble moved with her.

"You know i'm in your base right?" asked Linh. All three boys blinked. The girls had won since Linh was touching the boys base. The girls cheered.

"Where's Sophie though? I mean couldn't she have just come and tagged the boys with her Telepathy?" asked Aleeka.

"Yeah. But she wanted a real game, so she just was a look out." replied Linh.

"Hey! It's not a school night, so maybe you guys could stay the night!" said Biana excitedly.

"I'll ask my parents and tell Sophie." said Dex. He ran off into the night.

"We're free and probably Mophead too." said Tam.

"That's one thing your right about, Bangs Boy." replied Keefe. Aleeka laughed. Dex came running up with Sophie tagging along.

"We can stay too!" they shouted.

"Yay!" said Biana.

"I know a game we can play! And it's not truth or dare." said Aleeka.

"Good. I'm tired of truth or dare." said Sophie.

"That's cause you don't like revealing your secrets Foster." said Keefe. Sophie shoved him.

"You guys staying the night?" A voice asked. They found Alden at the gates of Everglen waiting for them. "Go on in and have some dinner." Every one was starving. They ran inside to the dining room. Aleeka plopped down in a chair and Linh sat next to her. They ate quickly. Their dinner was some dark purple leafy stuff that tasted like tacos. After they finished, everyone was given pajamas and the group went to set up their beds. Aleeka sat down on her sleeping bag and called everyone over.

"So the game I know is called Mafia. It's a human game my . . . some people taught me. I need 7 sheets of paper." Aleeka snapped her fingers and there was paper. "And a pen." She snapped again and there was a pen. "I'm going to right Mafia on this one." She held up a paper that said ' **Mafia** '. "Angel on here." She held up a piece that said ' **Angel** '. "Sheriff on here." She held up a piece that said ' **Sheriff** '. "And Cupid on here." She held up a piece that said ' **Cupid** '.

"Next, let's see how well my telekinesis is." Aleeka said. Then it seemed as if the papers were shuffling themselves. Aleeka then made them one by one go to a person.

"This is a game of secrets. Don't tell anybody just about anything." Aleeka said.

"Why don't you get one?" asked Fitz.

"Because i'm Narrator." Aleeka replied. " If your Mafia, you kill someone at night and I will tell who died in the morning. If you are Angel, you save someone in the night. It may or may not be who the Mafia killed. If you are the Sheriff, in the night you will accuse who you think will be the Mafia. It doesn't affect anything, you only get to find out if you are correct or not in your accusation. If you are the Cupid, you will pick two people in the night to be 'lovers'. If you are a lover, you will die of a broken heart if the other dies." Keefe oohed. "If you get nothing, that's OK. Now that you know who you are, you need to close your eyes. No peeking Keefe! It's night. Pretend your asleep." Aleeka explained. Keefe fake snored. Aleeka rolled her eyes.

"If I call who you had on your card wake up and point to whoever you need to. You will see what I mean in a minute. Be very quiet though."

"OK." Aleeka said after a minute. " Whoever is Cupid, quietly wake up and point to who should be the lovers." Keefe smirked. Linh opened her eyes. She pointed to Tam and Biana.

"Please go to sleep." Aleeka said and Linh closed her eyes. "Mafia please open your eyes and point to who you want to kill." Tam opened his eyes and immediately pointed to Keefe. "Go back to sleep please." Next she asked the Sheriff to wake up and Fitz opened his eyes. He accused Biana as the Mafia and Aleeka shook her head and told him to go back to sleep.

"Angel awaken." Sophie opened her eyes. "Who do you want to save?" Sophie pointed to Dex and went back to sleep.

"OK. If I tap you on the head your a lover." Aleeka tapped Biana and Tam on the head.

"You can wake up and see each other." said Aleeka. When Biana and Tam saw each other, they turned red.

"Are you OK Bangs Boy?" asked Keefe, who was sitting next to Tam. " Your emotions are intense." Linh giggled. Tam glared at him even if Keefe couldn't see. "OK. Everyone wake up." When everyone one was awake, Aleeka made an announcement.

"Last night . . . Keefe died. I'm sorry Keefe." Keefe faked his death. "You are now a ghost and you are able to stay awake at night, but you can't reveal anybody's roles."

"Alright! I want to find out who killed me!" Keefe said gleefully.

"OK. Anyways, Who do you think murdered Keefe?" Sophie pointed to Tam, and Dex, Tam, Linh and Biana pointed to Fitz.

"I'm sorry Fitz, you have been accused. Please make your defense."

"OK. Last night, I was sleeping." said Fitz.

"LAAAAAAME!" shouted Keefe. Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Who wants to kill him?" asked Aleeka.

"Woaaaah! I'm going to be killed?" asked Fitz.

"If people vote for it. The penalty of murder is death." replied Aleeka.

"Aww man." Fitz said when everyone but Sophie raised their hand.

"Fitz you are now a ghost. Everyone Fitz was not the Mafia but I can't tell you who he was." Aleeka said. Then they continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of The Nightmare!**

Their game ended with Tam winning because he killed everyone, except Biana, but Biana was accused and died. After Mafia, Biana demanded they still play truth or dare. Everyone except Sophie agreed. The game started with Biana.

"Sophie, Truth or dare?" Biana asked her.

"Dare." Sophie replied.

"I dare you to let me give you a makeover!" said Biana.

"Ughhh! Biana!" grumbled Sophie.

"No chickening out!" said Biana. "To my room! We will return in 20 minutes." Sophie reluctantly left with Biana.

"I'll go next!" said Keefe. "Fitz I dare you to tell me where Mr. Snuggles is!"

"KEEFE! I didn't say dare!" yelled Fitz.

"OK. Truth or Dare." Keefe asked.

"Truth." said Fitz.

"Where is Mr. Snuggles?" asked Keefe.

"Hmph! Fine." said Fitz. "He's behind the dresser." Keefe jumped up and grabbed Mr. Snuggles from his hiding place.

"MR. SNUGGLES IS MINE!" yelled Keefe triumphantly.

"Really Keefe, really?" said Aleeka.

"Yes, really Aleeka. Mr. Snuggles is now mine."

"How would you feel if Fitz took Mrs. Stinkbottom?" Asked Aleeka. "Did you pack it with you?" Aleeka began to rummage through Keefe's things.

"Ah ha! You did pack her!" Aleeka held up a stuffed Guloon, and handed it to Fitz.

"Would you like to trade?" asked Fitz.

"How dare you Aleeka!" said Keefe.

"How dare I? How dare you!" retorted Aleeka. "You started it!"

"C'mon guys! Make the trade." Dex jumped in.

"Ughhh. When were you such a party pooper Dex?" Keefe said. He held on to Mr. Snuggles a bit longer, but then handed him over reluctantly.

When they settled back down, Biana and Sophie came back. Sophie was a sight. The long red dress that she was wearing was studded with crystal gems on the ends that matched her eyes perfectly. Her hair was done in an intricate braid with more crystals weaved into it. She had a golden smokey eye for make up and red diamond studded shoes. Dex, Fitz, and Keefe couldn't take their eyes off her.

"Sophie you look amazing!" said Fitz, who was first to recover.

"Wow. You need to wear a braid more." remarked Keefe.

"Red is definitely your color." said Dex. Aleeka knew Dex liked Sophie, so he probably didn't have feelings for her, but still, Sophie was a work of art.

"Biana. I want you to do me in the morning!" Aleeka exclaimed. Biana laughed.

"Sophie you look beautiful." said Linh.

"We can get back to our game now." said Tam. Everyone laughed.

"Keefe, truth or dare." asked Tam.

"Dare, Bangs Boy." said Keefe.

"I dare you, to call me by my real name for the rest of the day!" said Tam.

"Oh no! Anything but that Bangs Boy!" cried Keefe.

"Say Tam Keefe." said Biana.

"But why?!" whined Keefe.

"Keefe." said Sophie sternly.

"Fine. Only since Foster asked though. _"Tam,_ I will never call you that again." Everyone cheered.

"OK. Now your turn Sophie." said Aleeka.

"Aleeka, Truth or Dare." asked Sophie. "Dare." said Aleeka.

"I dare you to tell us your crush." Sophie said. Aleeka paled.

"Umm Uhh . . ." Aleeka stuttered.

"Empath and Telepath Go!" said Keefe.

"Wait! I- I . ." Aleeka started.

"Done!" said Fitz. Aleeka's eyes were big.

"Ready?" asked Fitz.

"No . . ." Aleeka said.

"Too late! It's Dex." said Fitz. Aleeka and Dex turned red.

"Oooooh!" said Keefe.

"Really Keefe? You didn't just get your crush revealed! But everyone knows who it is!" said Aleeka angrily. Keefe reddened.

"Wait! Aleeka!" started Keefe.

"Oh you don't want your secret to be revealed to your crush do you?" said Aleeka, tears streaming down her face. "Well it's Sophie. Isn't it?" This time Sophie went red. Aleeka ran out of the room, with Fitz calling after her. She wouldn't listen. He wasn't her brother. When Aleeka reached Everglens gates, she tugged them open, and flew out. She needed to hide. Somewhere she could be alone in, and have peace and quiet. The forest would be a good place to hide. Aleeka ran torward the forest, with Fitz, Dex, and Sophie running after her. When Aleeka reached the forest, she jumped behind a tree and levitated into the branches. Fitz, Dex and Sophie didn't see her kept running. Aleeka sighed. The tears of anger slowly turned into tears of guilt and sadness. She overreacted again. It was just a stupid dare.

She thought about what she'd done. She had revealed Keefe's crush! He would never forgive her now. And why was she such a baby about getting her mind searched? Mr. Forkle did it to Sophie all the time! Aleeka still had her crush revealed though. Dex probably wouldn't talk to her for a while. It was embarrassing. But the way she just got so upset, she felt terrible. She didn't go back though. Aleeka wanted time to cool off. She thought of silence though, in case Sophie was tracking her thoughts.

The sun was creeping up out of the sky, when Aleeka awoke. She brushed the leaves off her hair and looked around. She was still outside in the trees. Sophie hadn't found her when she fell asleep? Maybe they were giving her some time. Aleeka decided to head back to Everglen and apologize for freaking out. On her way, she noticed Sophie and Fitz's Cognate rings lying on the ground, along with their panic alarms and Dex's. Aleeka picked them up. Something was wrong. They wouldn't take them off for no reason. Aleeka picked up her pace, channeling energy into her legs. At Everglen, she headed to the living room where everyone was asleep. Except for Fitz, Dex and Sophie.

"Ummm. Keefe? Biana? We have a problem." Aleeka said. Someone yawned. Biana stirred.

"Oh hi Aleeka . . . Where are Sophie, Fitz, and Dex?" asked Linh. At least someone seemed to have forgiven her.

"That's the problem. I didn't see them." Aleeka held out the rings.

"Oh my gosh! Guys wake up!" Linh yelled in a panicky state. When they were awake Aleeka explained what had happened.

"So we have to find them!" said Keefe.

"I'm sorry! This is all my fault! If I hadn't overreacted this wouldn't have happened!" Aleeka said. A tear slipped down her cheek. Keefe came over and wiped it away.

"It's. Not. Your. Fault." Keefe assured her. "Don't let this break you."

"I'm sorry. I'm such a cry baby." apologized Aleeka. "I will fix this. You'll see." Someone walked into the room.

"Oh there you are Aleeka! Where's the search party though?" Alden asked. Aleeka explained what had happened.

"I'll contact Dex and Sophie's parents. No reason to worry. Just promise me you will stay at Everglen. Don't do anything dangerous." said Alden quickly. He turned and walked away.

"Let's go search the forest!" said Keefe.

"I wish Sophie would send a message." sighed Aleeka, trying not to think about the possibility of her being unconscious. "But OK."

Tam, Linh, Keefe, Aleeka and Biana sprinted over to the forest outside Everglen. They split up, Tam and Biana went east, Aleeka and Linh started where Aleeka last saw them, and Keefe went alone.

— • — • — • — • — • — • — Biana Vacker — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — • —

When Tam had volunteered him and Biana to go together, Biana was kinda sad, since she wanted to go with Keefe. She hadn't gotten over her crush on Keefe yet, even though she knew he had feelings for Sophie, not her. It seemed like everyone had crushes on Sophie, but Biana? She was just Sophie' friend. Nothing more. As she and Tam walked, she thought about where they could be. If they were with the Neverseen, it would be hard to predict where they were since most of their hideouts had been ransacked.

"Biana? Can I tell you something?" asked Tam, breaking Biana's thoughts.

"Umm sure." Biana replied.

"So i'm just going to go out and say it because i'm not like Keefe, who keeps his thoughts to himself." started Tam. " I wanted us to be paired together so I could tell you this. You see, Biana, ever since the day I met you, i've loved you Biana." Tam finished.

"Tam . . . I don't know what to say!" breathed Biana. It was like he read her mind. Someone did like her.

"Listen. I know you like Keefe. But I just wanted to tell you so you knew there was someone who loves you." assured Tam.

"I don't know what to do . . ." Biana's voice trailed off. When she thought about it, Tam was good looking. His jagged bangs with silver tips were actually quite dashing. And his eyes were the most beautiful shade of silvery blue . . . Did she like Tam?

"You could tell me you don't want me . . ." said Tam

"Oh Tam! No I do want you! I think it's always been you all along!" said Biana.

"You do?" asked Tam. He stepped closer to her.

"I do." said Biana taking a step forward. Biana could feel his breath warm in her cheeks. She pulled him closer. Their lips met and Tam wrapped his arms around her. The warmth of his arms around her made her sink into him. The kiss was like she was floating in fluffy clouds inside. She didn't know how long they stood there for, but she didn't want the moment to end. It was then she was sure Tam was the one for her.

"Ummm . . . Bangs Boy what are you doing?" Biana jumped away from Tam. She swiveled around and looked behind her. Keefe stood there.

"Keefe . . ." Biana started.

"I see. You like Bangs Boy here now. Not me." said Keefe.

"Yes. Tam is the one for me." Biana said slowly.

"So you wanted Biana so you could make out? Not to look for her brother? Or Sophie? Or Dex?" asked Keefe.

"No! I wanted to tell her my feelings for her. And she agreed!" Tam retorted.

"But not to look for Fitz, Sophie, or Dex?" said Keefe.

"We were looking." said Biana. "You think I don't care?"

"No I don't think Bangs Boy cares. He just cares about you." said Keefe angrily.

"KEEFE! Stop it! It doesn't matter anymore! I love Tam now! You love Sophie!"

"But don't you see? Sophie likes Fitz! Not me. And Bangs Boy would never let me near Linh!" explained Keefe.

"Your right about that!" yelled Tam.

"So? There are plenty of girls out there! You forgot about Aleeka!" said Biana.

"But Aleeka likes Dex!" said Keefe.

"There's Marella." said Biana.

"I wanted Sophie. But She likes Fitz. Then I thought about you. I thought you liked me so I would try you. But no. You like Tam instead." said Keefe.

"Guys we have a different problem." said Linh, coming up behind them with Aleeka.

"We found something." Linh said holding out a leaping crystal.


	5. Chapter 4 (12-07 20:44:16)

**So guys this is a short chapter. I'm sorry. / I've been writing another story, like an actual story on paper. My friend Jane and I are making it together. It's actually pretty cool so far. I'm Lemma Palmer, And she's Glacia Snow. We want it to be published but we are kinda young. The story is called _Fire and Ice._ It's a story about love, friendship, fantasy and more. Any way here is the next chapter. . .**

— • — • — • Aleeka Marchi • — • — • —

Aleeka was so excited when she and Linh had found the crystals, she almost forgot to tell the others. When Linh showed them the crystals, she blurted out,

" That's my home crystal shape!"

"What?" asked Keefe.

"THATS MY HOME CRYSTAL!" Aleeka yelled.

"It is?" questioned Biana.

"Yes. They must be hiding them at my house!" said Aleeka.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Biana exclaimed. She held the crystal up to the light. A path was created.

"Who will tell Alden?" asked Linh. "And how will we get back?" Everyone looked at Aleeka. She sighed.

"No. I'm not sitting on the sidelines anymore. There is one thing I never told you about."

"What?" said Tam. Aleeka sighed again.

"I was so mad you guys were keeping secrets, I kept a secret." She said.

"Well, I don't blame you. We were terrible." said Biana.

"You don't have to tell us." said Keefe.

"No I do." Aleeka took a deep breath.

"Okay . . . I'm . . . a . . . Phaser." Aleeka whispered.

"Wait. Your saying you have kept this a secret? From us?" asked Tam.

"Well, actually no one knows. I became distant in relationship with my parents after I manifested. I wanted it to be a complete secret." Aleeka said

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that." said Biana.

"Can you show us?" asked Keefe. Aleeka nodded. She found a tree and walked right through it. Everyone gasped.

"Well, I thought you guys didn't want me because I was a Conjuror. So I went back into ability detecting. And I manifested as a Phaser." Aleeka told them.

"Wow. That is cool! No one knows!" said Biana.

"Okay . . . No ones staying, right?" asked Keefe.

"Nope!" Everyone said.

"Well then, let's go!" said Keefe. The group stepped into the light and dizzolved away to Aleeka's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So I haven't posted in a while. Yeah. Sorry. Here are my excuses . . .**

 **1\. I'm writing another story with my friend Jane and I'm in charge of typing and editing it.**

 **2\. I have school work. I know i'm homeschooled, but that doesn't mean I can work on this all the time.**

 **3\. Exams!!! This is my first year taking them!!!**

 **4\. And other than that, business and laziness.**

 **That's my excuse. Now for reviews.**

 **Cress070 and ripplefluff: I feel like i'm constantly reminded on my grammar errors. But that's OK! I'm trying hard to fix those. I type this on my iPod touch so it's a bit harder.**

 **Guest: Just remember to flip to the right chapter! ;)**

 **Here is the story. Not a ton of drama. Just action. It's kind of shortish . . .**

When they arrived at Aleeka's house, they

weren't at Aleeka's house. Aleeka frowned.

"I was sure . . ." Aleeka's voice trailed off. She'd heard something rustle in the bushes. The group was surrounded by hedges. There was literally no escape. Even the top of the hedges was covered. The ground was cement with an odd shape in the center.

"So you fell for our trap, Aleeka." A voice said. Aleeka knew who it was.

"Mom?" Aleeka asked. She looked around but couldn't see a thing. The voice, or Mrs. Marchi laughed.

"How could you do this too us? Adrian and I are upset. I mean we trusted you our whole life!" Aleeka asked, a tear rolling down her cheek. _No._ Aleeka thought. _I'm not going to cry. Not when they betrayed me._

"You know you could join your father and I." said Mrs. Marchi.

"Never!" Aleeka growled.

"Don't be a coward! Come out and fight us!" yelled Keefe, stepping forward.

"But that would ruin my plan, wouldn't it?" said Mrs. Marchi. Aleeka broke away from the group to search the hedges. At that same moment, a cloth with the same, sweet smelling scent as the last time she was captured, was tied around her face. Aleeka's hands were tied, and before she knew what was happening, Aleeka was out cold.

— • — • — • — Keefe Sencen — • — • — • —

Keefe hadn't seen that coming. He lunged at the dark cloaked figure, who was holding up a leaping crystal. It was the only way to find Sophie. His grasp was lost when the figure pulled out a medler and shot Keefe, making him drop to the ground. The figure lept away, before anyone else could react. Biana rushed over to Keefe, and pulled the tender skin on his neck to bring his body back from numbness.

"Now we have to find them more than ever." said Keefe.

— • — • — • Aleeka Marchi • — • — • —

Darkness, Darkness, and more Darkness.

Aleeka's eyes fluttered open, and she was faced with reality. She was blindfolded and restrained. Not that it was a problem. Aleeka could use her ability as a Phaser. Now that she thought about it, Aleeka was more powerful than her parents thought. Then she thought someone might be watching her. As if in response, a voice spoke.

"You're awake." It said.

"What do you want with me?" Aleeka mumbled, her head still hazy from the drug.

"What do I want? Surely you, of all people, would know. You and I are a lot alike, Aleeka. We both had secrets kept from us, and friends avoiding us. If you join us, we could share our sorrows and get revenge on those who avoided us!" The voice said. Aleeka didn't recognize the voice. She had an idea though.

"You're Fintan." Aleeka whispered.

"I wonder how you knew. But that's not my point. I want you to join us. You are the strongest Conjuror I have ever known." Fintan said.

"I don't think that's why you want me. You want a reason for your revenge. You want to put the blame on me!" Aleeka yelled.

"Hmmm. Your smarter than I thought. Maybe this will help you understand . . ." Aleeka heard him walk torward her. She didn't think she would like what was about to happen. A searing pain ran through her wrists. Aleeka screamed. The pain only hurt more. It was like she was touching the sun. Aleeka thrashed in pain. All at once, the burning stopped. Aleeka was breathing hard.

"You . . . . Monster!" Aleeka choked. Fintan just walked away, closing a door behind him. Aleeka laid on the ground a bit longer, recovering. After a few minutes she sat up. _I have to get out of here._ She thought. Aleeka phased through her bonds and blindfold, ignoring the pain, leaving them lying on the cell ground. Apparently, she had been behind bars in a cold, underground cellar. No wonder Sophie couldn't transmit. Sophie. And Fitz and Dex too. She would break them out of here. Aleeka phased through the bars and next the door. Her ability really came in handy. She looked down the hallway, wondering which way to go. Then she heard a faint sound coming from the left. As she headed down the hallway, Aleeka saw more cells. More and more cells. She peeked in each of them. As she neared the end of the corridor, there was a large metal door. Aleeka poked her head through the door and scouted around to make sure no one was there. When she didn't see anyone, Aleeka let the rest of her body reform inside the room. The sound was gone but Aleeka felt something tingle in her mind.

 _Dex and Fitz? Are you okay for now? I know we might be here for a while but don't lose hope._ It was Sophie.

 _Sophie! It's me, Aleeka! Where are you?_ Aleeka asked excitedly.

 _Aleeka? You're here?_ asked Sophie.

 _Yes! Just tell me where you are. I can get you out. I'll tell you the rest later._

 _I don't know where I am, but I know where you are. You're very close. Hurry though!_

 _Okay! I'm coming!_ Sophie's voice clicked out of Aleeka's head. Aleeka looked around the room for a door. There. In the corner. Aleeka phased through it and found herself in another room. This had a chair with restraints. And someone was in those restraints. Aleeka ran around to the front of the the chair and expected to see Sophie but instead saw . . .

"Dex?"

 **I think the end of the story is near . . .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Sorry for not updating in _FOREVER._ At least, that's what it feels like. But I have my reasons. The main one is I was working on two Chapters. Yes! There is another one after this already. I also got to see _Star Wars: The Last Jedi_ yesterday. It was really good! Yeah not amazing, but pretty good. This chapter is kinda short, but with the next one, it's long. Here it is, if you stayed this long.**

Aleeka stood there, in shocked silence. Dex was lying unconscious in the chair before her. He was restrained with metal wrist cuffs, locking him in place. A voice filled her head.

 _Aleeka? Are you still there?_ Sophie was calling her.

 _I found Dex._ Aleeka replied sadly. _He's unconscious._

 _We'll rescue him later. Come and find me first._ Sophie insisted.

 _But . . . I can't just leave him here._ Aleeka said. Why would Sophie ask her to leave Dex behind?

 _It will be okay. We'll get him after you find me. I found out I'm in a metal room, with no windows._ Sophie said.

 _Okay . . ._ Aleeka said reluctantly, as Sophie's voice left her head. Aleeka ran down a few more halls and opened a few more doors. Soon, she found a door that was completely metal. It looked to blend in with the wall perfectly, if not for a handle sticking out of the wall oddly. Aleeka grasped the handle and pulled. Nothing. She tried again. There was a squeak, and the door cracked open, ever so slightly. Aleeka slipped inside. The interior was all metal, no windows.

 _This looks like what Sophie described._ Thought Aleeka. Another squeak, and the door slammed shut with a loud bang. Aleeka gazed at the door in horror. There was no handle on this side. She was locked in. Phasing couldn't help, not with 20 inches of metal in between her and the other side. Aleeka's ability wasn't too strong. She'd never had a mentor for it, since it had been a secret. She sat on the, not surprisingly, metal floor. The cold ground stung her burns, but Aleeka didn't back away. Tears weld up in her eyes.

 _I only wanted to save my friends. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me. I'm such a jerk. No wonder they didn't want to hang out with me before._ Aleeka thought.

Suddenly, a voice filled her head.

 _Hello, Aleeka._ The voice said. It sounded like Sophie, but Sophie already knew she was here. Wait . . .

Aleeka figured it out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes. The promised Chapter 8.**

It wasn't Sophie, who'd been communicating with her. It was Gethen. Aleeka pieced it all together in her head. Gethen must have joined Lady Gisela and •••••••• **(concealed for spoiler reasons, I guess I should have mentioned this takes place after Nightfall)** She hadn't been kidnapped by the Neverseen at all! Lady Gisela must have taught Gethen to mimic! That's why Gethen sounded uncannily like Sophie. Aleeka had to admit it was a neat trick. But why had she seen Fintan? Unless he joined Lady Gisela too . . . It was then, Aleeka realized the door hadn't shut on its own. Someone had shut it themself. She could tell by the, very faint, sound of voices talking. The door creaked slightly. Somebody stepped in to the room. When she looked up, Aleeka saw it was Gethen.

"Did you figure out our trap?" Gethen asked slyly. Aleeka only nodded.

"Yes. I joined Lady Gisela. And the moonlark isn't here." Gethen said. Aleeka just stared. She wouldn't give any emotions away. Gethen frowned.

"So, there appears to be no convincing you of joining us. Well, then let's just say your not going to be happy with the results."

Aleeka's face was blank. She actually had a million thoughts going through her head. In a few seconds, there might be some slight changes to Gethen's plan. Did he really think she'd just left Dex restrained? Aleeka didn't know what was up with Sophie at the time, but she had unlocked Dex's chair easily. She had no idea how she did it. And she hoped she wasn't getting _another_ ability. All Aleeka had done was slide her fingers over the wrist cuffs, and it unlocked. Wait . . . she recalled a memory from a while ago . . .

 _Aleeka was walking down the hall to her locker. When she got there, Aleeka saw her mom standing there. "Mom? What are you doing here?" Her mom smiled._

 _"I just made an amazing_ _discovery. We both have the same DNA! Sorry if this sounds creepy, but I can get into your locker!" Mrs. Marchi said excitedly._

 _"Yeah. Totally_ _not creepy." Aleeka replied sarcastically. It didn't really freak her out, but it was odd, wasn't it? How often do you have the same DNA as your parents? . . . _

_Aleeka has the same DNA as her mother, so the chair must have been activated by her. So that's why Aleeka was able to rescue Dex._

Gethen's voice brought her back from the memory.

"Since you don't seem to be listening, I'll just leave you be. I don't know how long you will stay here. My guess is until you have enough sense to join us. Or . . ." His voice trailed off. He'd heard a banging outside. Aleeka smiled.

"I guess I might not spend to long in here any way." Aleeka said triumphantly, as the door slid open. Aleeka slipped outside, while Gethen just stood there, stunned. Aleeka shut the door behind her. When she looked up she saw Dex. Now . . . it was awkward. The last time Dex had seen her, was when she'd run away, after he was revealed as her crush. Aleeka smiled slightly.

"Look, Dex. I'm sorry for running away. If I hadn't done that, we wouldn't be in this mess. But what Fitz said about me liking you . . . is true." Aleeka said quietly.

"Aleeka, it's okay. It totally wasn't your fault. Fitz and Keefe might have pressured you too much. But I just wanted to say that I have feelings for you too." Dex said. Aleeka's heart beat quickened. Surprisingly, Dex liked her back! Aleeka felt like she was in a fairy tale. Dex seemed to be standing closer to her than before. He took her hand in his. Aleeka gazed up at Dex's periwinkle eyes. They stood there for a few minutes, just thinking about each other, before someone cleared their throat. Aleeka let go of Dex's hand, and jumped away. She looked around the room. In the door way stood Keefe, Biana, Tam and Linh. Aleeka forgot about her embarrassment and ran over to them.

"You found us!" She exclaimed. "Did you see Fitz anywhere?"

"Nope. Too busy watching you guys." teased Keefe. Aleeka's face flared. She decided to change the subject.

"Okay. So Gethen and Fintan joined Lady Gisela and •••••••. Gethen is trapped inside that room." Aleeka said, pointing at the door. "Gethen said Sophie wasn't here, though I don't know if I trust him about that."

"So you trapped Gethen? Pretty neat." Keefe said. "My mom is now short one guy."

Aleeka sighed.

"Well, Dex helped. I also . . . umm . . . was thinking of leaving Gethen here." Aleeka said uncomfortably. Now Keefe sighed.

"Aleeka's right. We shouldn't take Gethen with us. It will be difficult to bring him along." Dex agreed. Aleeka blushed. Keefe smirked.

"Umm. Can't Gethen do that channeling thing and make the door explode?" asked Biana.

"Oh. Right. We should go . . . like now." Aleeka said, glancing at the door behind her. The troop ran out into the hallway.

"Can't you hack the security system Dex?" asked Tam.

"Would they have a security system?" Dex asked.

"I saw a room on my way here that look like a security room. But I was too busy looking for you guys to think about it at the time." Aleeka announced.

"Okay. Which way do we go?" asked Linh. Aleeka led them down a few halls, and into a room filled with screens and flashing lights. Dex walked over to a screen, and started fingering the buttons. After a minute or two, an image appeared on a screen.

 _Fitz_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! It's winter break! Well for me at least. I had my _blue books_ exams on Monday. Phew! So glad those are over. Too bad I have to do them _AGAIN_ in April. So this isn't too long of a chapter. It's hard for me to write a long chapter so i'm sorry. That's why I update frequently. I'm doing reviews today! So here they are.**

 **VerdiTheTRex - Yes I know. _Cliffhanger, AGAIN._ Sorry. I just feel like I can't complete a chapter without adding one. There might be a cliffhanger on this one too. _Sorry!!_**

 **Digiflip - Yep. I'm _trying_ to work on my grammar. **

**Guest - I have to disagree with you about Aleeka being rescued. I _love_ stories that have people (especially girls) that are in need of being rescued. (No wonder my favorite KOTLC book is book #1) And I love it even more, when whoever rescues them, is their crush or something like that. But don't worry. Not in this chapter, possibly the next, there will be fighting scenes with everyone. ;)**

 **Okay. Big thanks to you who read all _that._ But I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here's the story. . .**

THE group stared at the screen, while Dex tried to find out where Fitz was located. Thankfully, Fitz didn't look to be in too much pain. Just a few burns here and there, but nothing to serious, hopefully. He should be able to help them find Sophie still. With one of the strongest telepaths there are, they could find Sophie in no time! A few more buttons were pressed, and a map popped up on another screen.

"So he's just down the hall?" Keefe asked.

"No. See those blue lines? That means there are hidden doors along the way." Dex explained.

"Okay. So do we just go? Keefe has a photographic memory." Biana said. "He can record the map."

"I guess that could work." grumbled Dex.

"I just want to rescue Fitz and Sophie, okay? Please stay focused." Aleeka pleaded.

"I'm fine with it. As long as we don't end up lost." Linh said.

"Psh, We won't get lost. It looks pretty easy." assured Keefe.

"Can we just go?" Aleeka asked impatiently.

The rest of the group nodded and they silently crept down the hall. When they reached a wall, Keefe touched it and amazingly, it turned, taking Dex, Tam, Linh, Aleeka, and Biana with him to the other side. Instantly, the group was surrounded with miraculous sun light. Aleeka shielded her eyes from the blinding light. Hurriedly, Keefe rushed them through the room. At the next wall, Keefe touched it and his hand sunk through. A Flexuator. Aleeka followed him through the wall. She had a few of these at her old house for _security reasons_. It wasn't too long before everyone else had appeared next to Aleeka and Keefe.

"That was the last one." Keefe said. "Now we go this way." He pointed to a door, with elvin runes inscribed on it. Aleeka walked over to it, and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"Dex, I think it's locked." Aleeka said, after a few minutes of tugging. Dex scrambled over, and swept his fingers over the door knob. Then over the lock. Then over the runes.

"This is a really old door. It doesn't use technology, or at least locks and codes." Dex said finally.

"Wait." Aleeka said, and touched the runes with her hand. Automatically, the door opened with a loud groan.

"How'd you do that?" Dex exclaimed, amazed. Aleeka shrugged.

"I'll explain later." She said. They heard another groan, not from the door, but from someone inside the room. Aleeka sprinted inside, and gazed at her surroundings. The interior was sleek and modern, with a glass roof. There wasn't any furniture except for a table and a single silver seat. In that seat was Fitz.

Aleeka rushed over to him.

"Fitz! Fitz, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Aleeka said, desperately.

"Aleeka . . . Is that you?" asked Fitz, hoarsely.

Aleeka breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of the group crowded around her. Fitz sat up abruptly.

"Where's Sophie?!" He asked sharply.

"We don't know." Aleeka said slowly. "Gethen said she wasn't here, but I don't know if I believe him. We thought you might be able to locate her."

"I'll try." Fitz said. Everyone waited in silence for a few minutes. After a bit, Fitz shook his head.

"Gethen wasn't lying. She's not here." Fitz said quietly. Aleeka pursed her lips. Suddenly, she heard banging sound coming from down the hall. Dex hurriedly shut the door, but it wouldn't be long before someone came in. Probably Gethen.

"We'll use this!" Dex exclaimed, as he pulled out a blue light-leaping crystal.

"Where'd you find that?" asked Linh.

"In the room where Aleeka freed me." Dex said slyly.

"Guys, this is a Forbidden Cities crystal. It could be dangerous and we don't know where we'll end up!" Tam interjected.

"I don't think about anything till I've already done it." said Keefe casually. Tam glared at him.

"I can so see that." Tam replied sarcastically.

"Okay, enough. Let's just go with it, and hope for the best." Linh said. Biana and Aleeka nodded in agreement. Dex held the crystal up to the light and the group walked into it, their bodies deconstructing into thousands of atoms before materializing in a forest. It looked like it was in the middle of fall. The leaves were reds and oranges and yellows. A bunch were scattered on the ground, and crunched under their feet. The sun was up in the middle of the sky and a few clouds floated lazily about. This place was familiar to Aleeka.

"I feel like I've been here before." Aleeka said.

"What do you mean?" asked Dex. Aleeka gasped.

"This is it. This is where my nightmare takes place."

 **Yep. I do have a cliffhanger. Sorry i'm not sorry. I hope to have the next chapter out Christmas Day. Look for it then! Another thing, I live in Washington so my time zone is Pacific. That means you guys in Georgia and New Jersey, basically all those states that have Eastern Time zone, or any on the eastern side of the USA, you won't see the next chapter till later in the day.**

 **Thx again for reading! Please review! ;)**

 **\- Lemma (Not my real name, just the one for fanfic.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas! Here is the next chapter, like I promised. It has everyone's perspective in it, so expect lots of character changes. Shoutout to digiflip for following my story!! Thank you so much for your support. Feel free to check out my new story, _Dear Diary._ I hope to have a new chapter for that today as well! **

**Here are the reviews:**

 **VerdiTheTRex - That's actually a pretty cool idea about Aleeka being able to see the future. But that wasn't my original plan. Of course, I would so change it. Except, I thought you might want to use it for one of your stories. So I suggest you copyright it before someone else takes it!**

 **digiflip - Yes, I'm finally going to explain the title. I'd almost forgotten about that.**

 **Okay. I've worked hard and long on this chapter so I'll let you read it now.**

Aleeka was silent for a minute.

"You have nightmares about this place?" asked Dex. "It doesn't seem creepy."

"I . . . guess I never fully got over what happened last time." Aleeka said nervously. The memory flooded into her mind.

 _Night. Endless Night. Aleeka trudged through the mud puddles, and started for her house. She'd just finished picking some fluffa berries for her mom. All of a sudden, someone clapped a hand over her mouth. Frightened, Aleeka tried to wriggle away, but the grasp on her arms was too strong. What could an 11 year old, with no ability, do against a . . . the figure was blinking in and out of sight . . . Vanisher? Aleeka had heard about the famous kid napping of Sophie Foster and Dex Dizznee, but her? She was a nobody. Just a random elf who lived in a random family. Another person came out of nowhere and surrounded Aleeka and her captor in a blinding light shield. Aleeka closed her eyes and prepared for the worst, when she noticed the shield was gone. She opened her eyes slowly. While her eyes were closed, the two people had been knocked out. No body else seemed to be around though. Aleeka decided just to run inside. When she tried to tell her parents about it, they said it was just her imagination. When she started Foxfire the next year, Aleeka was fortunate to become friends with The Moonlark herself. Aleeka told her everything about the night. She wanted to catch those 'Neverseen' members that had given her nightmares ever since. But Sophie didn't want her help, even after Aleeka manifested. Aleeka had never felt so helpless. That all changed a few weeks ago._

Aleeka shivered. The memory was stuck in her head, and no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't leave. Dex noticed her discomfort, and wrapped her in a hug. Aleeka sighed. That night was in the past, this was the present. The present . . . Aleeka gasped.

"We have to go!" Aleeka yelled frantically. "Now! Come on!"

No one moved. Aleeka glanced at them.

"This isn't your nightmare, okay? It doesn't mean that we're going to run and hide." Keefe said. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and 2 Neverseen members were standing there, looking around.

"Second thought, maybe we should run." said Keefe.

"Split up! It'll be harder for them to get all of us that way!" Aleeka yelled. Everyone ran off in different directions.

— • — • — Dex Dizznee — • — • —

Dex picked south east. He channeled energy into his legs and picked up speed. One Neverseen member was hot on his trail. Dex wasn't in the mood for getting caught for the 3rd time. Using telekinesis, he lifted a pile of leaves up, and threw them at the cloaked figure. It landed right in the guys face. Dex smiled, dimples showing. He ducked behind a tree and started running again.

 _Levitating might be easier._ Dex thought. His mind pushed him upwards, and soon he was above the trees. On the horizon, he saw Aleeka doing the same. Aleeka waved in his direction. He waved back. Aleeka looked stunning next to the bright blue sky. Her eyes matched the sky and her dark hair fell to her waist. The green dress she wore, complimented a pair of brown shoes on her feet. Dex shook his head. Wow. He really liked Aleeka. Not just for her beauty, but because of her personality. Aleeka was determined, daring, and loyal at all times. No matter how many times Sophie said Nno to her helping them, Aleeka just kept on asking. Dex admired that in her. A rustle in the branches broke his thoughts. He whipped around and breathed a sigh of relief. Tam decided to levitate to and had joined him in the tree tops.

— • — • — • — Tam Song — • — • — • —

When Tam rose off the ground, and pushed his way through the top-most branches, he found Dex, and Aleeka a bit further off. Dex smiled at him.

"We seem to be having a party up here." Dex said amused. Tam smirked. There were other things to worry about. He waved to Dex as he levitated else where. He needed to locate Linh.

 _Stupid me._ Tam thought. _I shouldn't have let her go by herself._

Tam pushed through the branches again and made his descent. Suddenly a scream filled the forest. _Linh._ Tam charged through the trees, shouting Linh's name. All he found was leaves. And leaves. And more leaves. But it only made him push harder. Someone stepped out from behind the trees, and startled Tam. He jumped back a step, realized it was Biana, and regained his composure. Biana smiled, teal eyes sparkling.

"Did you hear that guy scream?" asked Biana excitedly. "I popped up out of nowhere!"

"That was a guy?" Tam exclaimed, relieved it wasn't Linh.

"Yeah! Why?" questioned Biana.

"No reason." Tam said innocently.

— • — • — • Biana Vacker • — • — • —

Tam was probably scared that it was Linh, but Biana thought it best not to question further. She just smiled again and told him what had happened. She'd picked north, and vanished instantly. Except the leaves made so much crunching it hadn't mattered. But the guys went after Fitz and Dex, as if knowing they were the weaker ones. Biana charged after the one who was after Fitz. No one messed with her brother. She was running now almost within range of a grab at the figures cloak, but thought of a better plan. Biana channeled energy into her legs, and sprinted forward. She levitated suddenly and rushed in front of the figure. At that instant, Biana had let herself re-appear, and totally freaked the guy out. She was so proud of herself, and she'd even helped Fitz escape. Tam listened to her story with wonder. Biana remembered their kiss from awhile ago then. She stepped closer to Tam, and pulled him in for a kiss. When they broke apart, Tam asked Biana ' _the first question'._

Biana? Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Tam. Wow. They did like to pick the weirdest moments to flirt. Biana responded with another kiss. **(Yes! Tiana!!)**

— • — • — • — Linh Song — • — • — • —

Falling. Linh was falling. The leaves had given way under her feet, so now she was plunging down a dark metal chute. She had no idea what was happening. Suddenly, Linh landed on an earth floor. The walls were made of packed dirt, and a dim glow flowed out of an iron lamp. She stood up slowly, brushing the dirt off her pink dress. In the little light there was, Linh could just make out a door on the other side of the room. But she couldn't see anything that she would have fallen out of. So she had no choice but to go through the door. She gracefully glided over to it, and turned its brass handle slowly. Peeking inside, Linh spotted yet another door. She sighed, and quietly crept slowly into the room. That's when she heard a voice.

"Linh? Is that you?" It asked.

"Sophie?" Linh asked. She'd noticed a shifting in the shadows.

"It is you!" Sophie said, stepping out into the light. Linh ran over and wrapped Sophie in a hug.

"We were so worried." Linh exclaimed.

"Is everyone okay? Did you find Fitz and Dex?" asked Sophie.

"We found them. Well, Aleeka and I found a leaping crystal in the forest. And the crystals led us to some sort of trap, apparently. Aleeka was captured, but we found her, Dex, and Fitz after a bit. Then we found yet another crystal. It led us here. I was running away from the Neverseen, when I fell down some sort chute. Now I'm here!" Linh explained quickly.

"Let's try to find a way out." Sophie said.

"I've been looking but I found nothing so far." Linh said sadly.

"Oh." Sophie said. After a minute of thinking, her face lit up.

"I know! I'll call Fitz telepathically!" Sophie exclaimed.

— • — • — • Fitz Vacker • — • — • —

Thank goodness for Biana. Apparently sometimes little sisters are good. Fitz was able to escape the clutches of the Neverseen guy, with Biana's help. Currently, he was in the tree branches, well hidden. He decided to scout out anything or anyone who came his way. But before he saw anything, he heard something.

 _Fitz? Can you hear me? It's Sophie._

 _Sophie? You're okay? Where are you?_

 _I'm fine. Linh found me, but we can't find a way out. I'll send you Linh's memory of how she got here._

Slowly an image unfolded in Fitz's mind. Linh was running. At a certain point, Fitz stopped the memory. Linh was just about to fall, but he needed to check her surroundings. 4 trees, 1 north, 1 south, 1 east, and 1 west. Just a single pile of leaves stood in the center, where Linh fell. Fitz finished the memory after a minute.

 _Okay, I can find you. Go into that earth room until you see somewhere the ceiling or something opens up._

 _Okay. See you soon._

The voice left his head. Fitz climbed down the tree, and headed in the direction he had seen Linh go. Soon, he found the place he was looking for. 4 trees and a single leaf pile. Cautiously, Fitz stepped forward, grasping a rock in his hand. He threw it at the leaf pile. The pepple sunk into the leaves, leaving a hole in the ground, big enough for a person to fall in. He waited for a few minutes, then did it again. This time, after he threw the rock, he heard a banging sound from under the ground. It was coming closer. Fitz held his breath and waited. The ground opened up again, but this time, Linh's head popped out. She smiled, prettily, and pulled herself out of the hole. Next, while Fitz watched, Linh reached her hand in and pulled someone else up.

 _Sophie._

Fitz grabbed Sophie by the waist, and pulled her out with his strong arms. He hugged her tight, not ever wanting to lose Sophie again.

A muffled voice was heard, barely audible.

"Mm Fuits? Youw ohkai?"

Fitz blushed, and pulled Sophie away. She gazed up at him, blushing as well.

— • — • — • Sophie Foster • — • — • —

Sophie was pretty surprised at Fitz's hug. She was pretty sure she was as red as a tomato. But it had felt so _good._ Maybe since Sophie had a crush on him, Fitz had a crush on her! Except Sophie decided to skip the awkward talk. Especially with Linh. Poor Linh was standing uncomfortably to the side of them. Sophie needed to change the subject quickly.

"Where are the others? Linh informed me the Neverseen were attacking you guys." said Sophie. Fitz nodded.

"If we can round everyone up, we can levitate, and then, as we're falling, I can teleport us to Everglen." said Sophie.

"Good idea!" Fitz exclaimed. "We'll split up. When you find at least 2 ppl, run back here."

"Will do!" said Sophie, saluting him.

"I'll go that way." piped Linh, pointing north.

"I'll go south." said Sophie.

"Well, I'll take east. I last saw the Neverseen heading west." Fitz said. They rushed off to find their teammates. Sophie ran a little way, then stopped abruptly. A rustling. In the bushes. Sophie held her breath, and prayed it wasn't a Neverseen guy. After a minute, it stopped. Sophie started to breath again, and turned to move, but before she could, she was tackled and pinned to the ground. She screamed, but when she saw the face above her, she stopped.

"KEEFE?!" Sophie yelled.

"Sophie?"

— • — • — Keefe Sencen — • — • —

Keefe looked at his shoes, while Sophie lectured him about "look before you leap." When she was finished, she dragged him by the hand, and pulled him through the forest.

"Is there a reason you're holding my hand? I can walk by myself, not that I mind." said Keefe. Sophie glared at him and let go of his hand.

"Just keep up." Sophie grumbled.

"So what exactly are we doing?" asked Keefe.

"We're finding everyone else, bringing them to our meeting spot, and teleporting out of here." Sophie explained.

"And you found me. So doesn't that mean we go to your 'meeting place'?" asked Keefe.

"No. We haven't found another person yet. I need two people at least." Sophie said. Keefe gazes around the woods. A flash of blue in the trees.

"Sophie, stop." Keefe ordered. She obeyed, while he went to take a closer look.

"Biana!" Keefe shouted, when her recognized the face.

"Keefe!" Biana gasped. "SOPHIE! YOU'RE OKAY!!" Biana sprinted over and tackled Sophie in a hug. Sophie hugged her back, but then pushed her away.

"We have to keep moving. Sorry Biana, but that outburst wasn't helpful. The Neverseen might have heard." said Sophie. Biana smiled apologetically.

"Let's go to our meeting spot." said Sophie, turning around. Keefe and Biana agreed.

On the way back, Keefe asked Sophie how she escaped. Sophie told her story on how Linh fell and found the hideout, and Fitz found them and then they split up to look for everyone. When they reached the meeting place, Fitz and Linh already had the rest of their group there. Linh has found Tam, and Fitz had found Dex and Aleeka.

"Okay. First, yes I'm okay. Second, let's teleport as quick as we can. How are your guy's levitating skills?" asked Sophie.

"I think everyone is good on that, am I right?" asked Tam. Everyone nodded.

"Then next, I need to teleport us out of here."

"I call Fosters left hand!" exclaimed Keefe. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I'll take her right." said Fitz. Sophie looked at him, surprised. Not that she minded . . .

"I'll hold Keefe's, Tam can hold mine, Linh can hold Tam's, Aleeka can hold Fitz's, and Dex can hold Aleeka's." said Biana, matching everyone up. Everyone agreed to the plan. Keefe felt Sophie's emotions rise a bit. He smirked.

"How are you holding up about holding my hand?" asked Keefe. Sophie, and surprisingly Fitz, glared at him. Keefe was taken a back.

 _Fitz must like Sophie too._ Thought Keefe, crestfallen. He sighed.

"Okay. 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . levitate!" Sophie yelled. Everyone began slowly rising up.

— • — • — Aleeka Marchi — • — • —

Aleeka's hand tingled everywhere her skin touched Dex's hand. They were rising up a bit faster, and soon were above the tree tops. Suddenly, everyone let go and the crew began losing height rapidly. Aleeka screamed. She didn't know this was part of teleportation! She saw the Neverseen members crash through the trees into the clearing. Just as they were about to grab Linh, they vanished from view, and all Aleeka saw was black.

 **I'll tell you this. No. Aleeka is not unconscious. But you might have already guessed that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! This is the last, very short, chapter of _The Nightmare._ *Smiles and starts crying* Guys this story would NOT have been possible without your help. I could not have had enough motivation without all those who tried and liked my story. I wanted to give you the stats.**

 **Words: 12,671**

 **Views: 421**

 **Reviews: 11**

 **Favorites: 1 :l**

 **Followers: 0 ,(**

 **Okay. Kinda sad I never got any followers but I know you guys liked this. I won't keep you waiting.**

Aleeka opened her eyes to a blinding light. She squinted at the blinding gates of Everglen. Fitz was already there, tugging the gates open madly. Everyone rushed inside once he finally wrenched them open. Biana opened the door to the house slowly. The sound of voices could be heard from inside. Panicking ones. The group stepped inside and the voices ceased. Suddenly, all the adults lept from their chairs to grab their children, wrapping them in hugs and demanding to know what had happened. Aleeka, Keefe, Tam, and Linh were all standing awkwardly on the sidelines. Aleeka couldn't spot Adrian, and her parents, like Keefe's, weren't there for obvious reasons. Tam and Linh were still having trouble with their parent problems. Aleeka looked silently at her feet. Warmth suddenly surrounded her like a blanket. Shocked, Aleeka finched, and instantly the warmth evaporated. She looked up and spotted Dex standing uncomfortably next to her.

"Sorry." He mumbled apologetically.

"I didn't mind. It's . . . nice." Aleeka said, shyly. Dex cocked a grin, and wrapped his arms around her once more. She sunk into the warmth, letting it coat her body with its comfort. Dex brushed a strand of hair away and looked into her aquamarine eyes. She smiled at him and sighed contentedly.

"Aww. You two look so cute together!" exclaimed Biana, making everyone turn their heads. Aleeka turned a bright shade of red, and took a step away from Dex. She tried not to make eye contact and instead, looked at her shoes.

"Dex I didn't know you were into Aleeka." observed Juline. Now Dex was blushing. Keefe smirked sadly. Aleeka felt sorry for him. She gave him a sympathetic glance and turned away. She'd had a ton of drama lately, she didn't want anymore.

Little did she know what awaited her in the future.

 **Yeah. That was really short. But I wanted you guys to review and tell me if I should do a sequel. Thank you for your support during my story!**


	12. Reminder

**WARNING! THIS IS _NOT_ A CHAPTER! **

**Hey guys! This is just a reminder. The sequel is out for _The Nightmare._ It's called _Forever with you._ So I encourage you to go check it out! Hope to see a review there! **

**-Lemma**


	13. Stats

**Wow! It's been so long since I've been on here... But I've missed this. This story was my first. *starts tearing up***

 **Words: 13,135**

 **Reviews: 15**

 **Views: 751**

 **Favorites: 3 (06KoolKid101, TEAMFOSTERKEEFE927, VerdiTheTrex)**

 **Follows: 3 (06KoolKid101, VerdiTheTrex, digiflip)**

 **Anyway, I really liked the Reporter, so here he is again.**

 **Reporter: What was the original plan for your story?**

 **Me: I actually was going to write about a girl who lived in the Wandering Woods all her life, and travels into the Forbidden Cities occasionally. One day, she was almost captured by the Neverseen, but Sophie, Tam, and Fitz saved her. Then I left to go eat lunch, and being a newbie, I. Forgot. To. Save. It. I was like, I'm not writing that all over again cause I had 753 words already!! So I wrote The Nightmare instead.**

 **Reporter: How did you come up with the names?**

 **Me: Have you heard of Google? It's a really great place to look for baby names.**

 **Reporter: Why did you write this?**

 **Me: Because I wanted to? I really wanted to write a fanfic!!**

 **Reporter: Which is better, Dear Diary, or The Nightmare?**

 **Me: Dear Diary...**

 **Reporter: (Doesn't apply to story) What was the first fanfic you read?**

 **Me: Paybacks a Nightmare, by: Xylia Neo. No, it wasn't the inspiration for this title.**

 **Reporter: How many stories have you published since then? Finished?**

 **Me: I've published... *counts on fingers* five other stories, and finished one of them.**

 **Reporter: Did you make a sequel?**

 **Me: Uh, yeah. It's been out for a while... But just a warning, I don't think I'll write a sequel for that sequel!**

 **Reporter: Thank you for your time, Goodbye!**

 **Me: Buh Bye!**


End file.
